


bound by love, not by blood

by johndeaconuwu



Series: let me break your fall [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Anxiety Disorder, Asperger Syndrome, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Spencer Reid, Depression, Family Feels, Foster Care, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kid Fic, Other, Parent Aaron Hotchner, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Emily Prentiss, Protective Luke, Service Dogs, Team as Family, mental illness doesn’t define these characters no ma’am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndeaconuwu/pseuds/johndeaconuwu
Summary: Aaron Hotchner is a successful lawyer and a well-know foster parent in the town of Quantico, Virginia. His home is open to troubled and/or traumatized kids with nowhere else to turn to. And he loves them all dearly.OrThere’s not nearly enough team as family stuff in this fandom
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Luke Alvez & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Series: let me break your fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746934
Comments: 33
Kudos: 360





	1. his kids

_“The best way to make children good is to make them happy.” –Oscar Wilde_

  
Aaron Hotchner didn't think of himself as a family person. Most of the time he couldn't stand kids, so whenever he was asked if he wanted kids, his answer was always a hard "No." 

But, of course, things change. 

Derek was the first kid he ever fostered. He was eleven-years-old and not only witnessed his father’s murder but was also the lone survivor of a house fire that killed his mother, sisters and aunt. Leaving him with no family. Aaron took him in after his high school best friend, Haley Brooks, called him in a panic, talking about how Derek was in the verge of being put in a juvenile facility.

At first, Aaron had only agreed to letting Derek stay for a few weeks while Haley sorted things out. But Aaron grew attached to the snarky kid after only a few days, and before he knew it he was signing papers to become a foster parent. 

JJ was only six, in all honesty, she stole Aaron’s heart the moment she blinked up at him with those big blue eyes and smiled widely, her two front teeth missing. “You look like a superhero, Mr.” 

“He’s close enough!” Derek had called from inside the house, making JJ’s awe even more visible. 

JJ came from a terrible home, her mother had died many years ago and her sister had committed suicide only six moths ago. Leaving JJ with her alcoholic father who tended to be an angry drunk. At first, she would flinch back every time Hotch or Derek would move too quick. But JJ also liked to nap on Derek on warm summer days after they played soccer and football, relaxing easily curled up at his side. And she loved to be carried around by Hotch, the girl was small so he could easily prop her up on his hip at the grocery store so she could pick out her own cereal for the week.

Penelope was everything you’d expect from a eight-year-old girl. Pink dresses and Barbie dolls, she wasn’t anything like JJ and Aaron loved that about her. 

Her parents died in a drunk driving accident and none of her relatives were financially fit or willing to take her in, so she ended up in the System for two years before she came to Aaron. She loved Derek because he was big and strong and cousin carry her around the park because “these shoes are simply too fabulous, Hotch! As much as I love the park I love these shoes much more.” 

Basically, his girls love Derek Morgan. 

Aaron had never met a kid like Spencer, the four-year-old was bright beyond belief, and adorable too. All four of the people living in the house felt their hearts melt when he smiled big or his curly brown hair fell over his eyes. Spencer’s foster siblings loved him more than anything, choosing to paint murals of autism awareness ribbons on the wall when they found out Spencer had Asperger’s.

Spencer’s mother was a paranoid schizophrenic who had beaten Spencer to a pulp during one of her episodes. After his father left, the man went off the grid, leaving Spencer in a foster home in Vegas where he was abused because of his lack of social and motor skills. He was finally transferred to Quantico when his uncle said he would take him in, only to leave him on the steps of the FBI a few weeks later. 

Tara Lewis was a force to be reckoned with, the eleven-year-old was driven and honestly scared Aaron a little bit. She wore a serious face in public but a bright smile around the younger kids, Penelope _adored_ Tara.

Tara lost her whole family in a car accident on the way to pick her up from a summer camp, none of her relatives could afford to take her in, she was placed in the Hotchner house and soon refused to leave because of her connections to the other kids and Hotch. 

Luke Alvez was his most recent foster kid, he came late December of 2019, at fifteen years old he witnessed his parent’s murder and was found lying next to their bodies in their hometown of The Bronx, New York. Much like he had with Derek, Spencer took and immediate liking to Luke, the six-year-old blinked up at Luke and Hotch could see the fondness bubble up in Luke chest as he returned Spencer’s wave.

Luke was definitely a troubled kid before Hotch. He would start fights with the other kids and constantly ran away, he was in a similar position to Derek, Hotch was his last chance. But Hotch wasn’t the one who convinced Luke to stay, it was the kids, specifically JJ and Spencer, who the kids had lovingly nicknamed “Jayje” and “Spence”, that convinced him he liked it in the Hotchner household. 

Hotch adopted Clooney soon after Spencer’s diagnosis, putting the pup through service dog training so Spencer could have the constant support. The entire family fell in love with the brown and tan German Shepherd to the point that, after about a year and a half of having Clooney around, he adopted a long haired German Shepherd named Roxy from the policed academy. 

* * *

Quiet days were a rare thing in the Hotchner household, so Aaron always took advantage of them. He had taken the kids to a theme park the day before, leaving them all exhausted. Spencer had settled down curled up on Derek’s side with Clooney laying at his feet and had fallen asleep while Derek read his book for the book report he had due the next week. JJ, Luke and Roxy were watching ‘Sofia the First’ with an intensity that made them look like movie critics. Tara was teaching Penelope how to stitch up a hole in one of her princess dresses, and when she would look down, Penelope would turn her head to the TV to see what was happening in the show. 

Aaron was finally able to catch up on some paperwork from his newest case, even though he had six kids under his guardianship, Aaron was still able to get his work done and win his cases rather easily. But quiet days never last long, and today was no different. When Aaron’s phone rang and it read the name ‘Haley Brooks’ he knew what was coming.

”Hotchner.” He answered.

”Aaron! Do you have a bed open by any chance?” Haley asked.

”I always do, whatcha need?”

”Emily Prentiss, thirteen, her parents died overseas on a business trip about three years ago and she’s been in the system ever since. She’s having a bit of trouble getting along with her foster families and I know how well Luke did when he moved in with you.” Haley rambled. 

”Haley- it’s okay, you know I can never say no to a new kid.” Aaron reassured.

”Oh, thank _God._ I’ll have Amy drop her off tomorrow.” Haley sighed in relief, “Thank you, Hotch.” 

“Any time, ‘Lee.” Hotch said his goodbye and hung up, making his way to the living room.

”Okay, kids.” Hotch clapped, making Spencer startle awake, gripping Clooney’s fur, “We’re going to be welcoming a new member to our family tomorrow.” 

”Please be a girl, please be a girl, please be a girl.” Penelope muttered, crossing her fingers. 

”Her name is Emily Prentiss-“

”-Yes!” 

”-And she’s going to be staying with us for a little while.” Hotch explained.

”How old is she?” JJ asked.

”She’s thirteen, Jayje.” 

”I can work with that.” The now ten-year-old nodded and looked back to the TV. 

”Tara, Derek, would you mind helping me set up her bed in Tara’s room?” 

The two oldest nodded and got up, following Hotch up the stairs to the bedrooms. Spencer sulked at his loss of a cuddle buddy, but quickly recovered and made his way between Luke and JJ, laying down and falling back asleep with his head on JJ’s legs and feet pressing against Luke’s side.

“Children _make your life important” -Erma Bombeck_


	2. welcome to the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the kids ages:  
> Derek- 16  
> Tara- 15  
> Luke- 15  
> Emily- 13  
> Penelope- 12  
> JJ- 10  
> Spencer- 7

_ “You have to love your children unselfishly. That is hard. But it is the only way.” -Barbara Bush _

  
Emily Prentiss _hated_ foster care. The thirteen-year-old wore a scowl as she gripped her bag close to her chest, following close behind Amy, her social worker.

"Now, Emily. This is your last chance, honey. Your history of starting psychical altercations has made it nearly impossible to find you a home to stay in. If you get transferred again, you will be moved to a juvenile facility." Amy explained as they walked up to the mansion. 

"Yeah, whatever." She muttered, she saw Amy frown before turning back to knock on the front door. 

A tall man with kind eyes opened the door with an obviously forced smile, "Amy, hi." 

"Hello Aaron." A crash echoed through the house and giggles followed soon after, "still a full house I see." She smiled tightly.

"Six and counting." Aaron nodded, turning to Emily, "You must be Emily, I'm Aaron, but most of the kids call me Hotch." 

Hotch smiled at Emily, who just looked to the ground, "I emailed you her file this morning, I hope she settles in okay." Amy said.

"Oh, yes, I was printing it when you knocked." Hotch nodded.

"Well," Amy clapped, "I'll be on my way then. I hope you enjoy your stay here, Emily." She spoke insincerity, Emily could almost hear the ' see you in a few days'  that rested on the tip of Amy’s tongue. 

“Come on in, Emily. Would you like to meet the other kids? Or would you rather go settle in your bedroom?” Aaron asked.

”Room.” Emily stated. 

”Alright then, room it is.” He nodded and led Emily up a rather grand staircase. 

”You’ll be sharing a room with Tara, lovely girl a few years older than you.” He explained as he opened the door to reveal a light grey room, fairy lights were strewn across the wall over one of the beds. The room was cozy, too cozy. It was nothing like the other rooms Emily had slept in over the years, and she didn’t like that.

”I’ll let you get settled, holler if you need anything.” Hotch said, closing the door behind him as he left.

Emily looked around the room a little longer, taking in the new environment before throwing her bag on the empty bed and unpacking her stuff. 

* * *

Aaron made his was back downstairs, taking in the sight of all of the kids curled up on the couch together. Tara quietly playing dolls with Penelope while they sat at the end of the sectional. Luke was napping with Roxy laying her head on his chest and Spencer sitting happily on his thighs. Next to Spencer was JJ, who was giggling with Spencer as she played with Clooney’s ears. The only person missing was Derek. 

So Hotch made his way around the house, returning the smile that Spencer had enthusiastically thrown his way. He snuck into the backyard where Derek was lounging, his football on the ground next to him.

”Hey, Der.” Hotch greeted the boy, sitting down in the lawn chair next to him. 

”’Sup Hotch?” Derek titled his head to look at his foster father.

“What are you doing out here, all the kids are in the living room.” Hotch asked. 

”All I know Luke is on Spence duty today and that means I don’t have to be near the chaos of the others.” Derek responded with his eyes closed, letting the summer sun warm his face. 

”If you call napping with Roxy while Spencer sits on his lap then, yeah, Luke is on Spence duty.” Aaron quipped, which made Derek laugh. 

”For real? Oh, I gotta see that.” Derek laughed, pulling out his phone, “Blackmail.” he said in a sign-song voice. 

Aaron just smiled and shook his head, following the boy inside and making his way to the kitchen to start dinner. The quiet giggling had stopped rather quickly, so Hotch peeked over his shoulder to check on the kids. Spencer had moved off of Luke’s lap and was now on the shag carpet with Clooney curled around him as he read. Luke was still fast asleep but JJ had crawled between his side and the back of the couch where she had fallen asleep, using Luke’s arm as a pillow.

The dolls Tara and Penelope were playing with had been discarded on the floor and they were now watching the TV. Penelope had pulled Derek onto the couch next to her and was hugging his arm while the watched TV. 

Aaron heard light footsteps on the stairs and looked up again. JJ And Luke blinked awake when they heard the noise. Emily came down slowly, eying all of the kids in the living room, Spencer, JJ and Penelope shamelessly stared at her while the three older kids offered her a nod or a smile before returning to their activities.

Emily assessed the room carefully, eyeing up everyone before she rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen where Hotch was.   


”Well, that was rude.” Penelope scrunched you her nose.

”Penny, you remember how Luke was. She’ll warm up to us just like he did.” Tara explained. 

”I was not that rude!” Luke defended.

”No, you were.” Spencer quipped.

“Even you, Spence? I thought we were brothers.” Luke held his hand to his chest dramatically.

”Just because we’re brothers doesn’t mean I have to lie to you to save your ego.” Spencer said.

Derek hissed, “Ouch, Luke. The kid got you pretty good.” 

Luke just huffed and crossed his arms.

Emily sat at the counter of the island while Aaron cooked dinner. 

”Why aren’t you in the living room with the others?” Aaron asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, “I won’t be here long, I don’t see a reason to make friends with any of them.” 

Aaron sighed and put down the spatula, turning off the stove and letting the vegetables sizzle. He turned to Emily and placed his hands on the counter.

”Emily, if you think like that. You aren’t going to be here for long. I can only help you if you show me that you’re willing to stay and have a home. You know this is your last chance as well as I do.” Aaron said.

”But... you already have all these kids, and they all love each other and you probably love them just as much. I’d just be intruding.” Emily rubbed her arms and hugged herself.

”Emily, I want you to look in that room behind you.” Aaron point to the living room, “You see the boy there? Curly hair who has the little brunette on his lap?” His finger was pointed at Luke, who was now holding Spencer in his lap and laughing at him while the boy’s face was getting licked by Clooney. 

”Yeah, what about him?” Emily asked.

”He got here about five months ago. And he was in your exact situation, if he couldn’t stay here he’d be put in a facility. He didn’t want to befriend any of them. But then Spencer and JJ got attached to him, and suddenly he couldn’t pretend like he didn’t want to be here anymore.” Aaron explained as the two watched Luke smile brightly at Spencer.

”What makes you think I’m pretending?” Emily asked. 

”Because no child truly wants to be alone. You just haven’t had good people in your life for the past three years.” 

Emily scoffed, “And what makes you think you’re so good?”

”Every kid in that room? Is every kid I’ve ever fostered. If they haven’t left, or I haven’t kicked them out. I’d say I’m doing a pretty decent job.” 

Emily looked genuinely surprised. 

”Emily, I know you don’t want to be here. Trust me, all of my kids have felt that way more than once. But we’re a family, and you’re never going to be looked over or forgotten. So, just give them a chance, one dinner, and if you decide you hate it here, I’ll call Haley tonight and you’ll be out of here first thing tomorrow.” Aaron had said the exact same thing to Luke all those months ago, and it seemed to work, he just hoped it would work on Emily, too.

Emily sat for a second, then nodded, “Okay. One dinner. Then you call your friend and I get out of here.” 

Aaron crosses his heart and stuck hand out for Emily to shake.

”You have yourself a deal, young lady.” 

* * *

At dinner, Aaron let Emily sit at the opposite head of the table while the other six sat on their respective sides. The boys sat on one side, the little one, Spencer, Emily recalled, sat in the middle with one of the German Shepherds under his chair. 

On the other side was where the three girls sat. The two blondes looked pretty young but the other girl was older, more mature. Emily chewed small bites of her chicken as she observed the table. Luke and the other boy would softly talk to Spencer every now and then, she assumed it was them asking him to eat his food, which still sat untouched in front of him. The little blonde girl just stared right back at Emily and smiled every time they made eye contact. The older girl and the other blonde seemed to be in an animated conversation with Hotch, who just smiled and nodded. 

”Okay, everyone, I would like you all to introduce yourselves, since we have a new guest.” Hotch smiled, “Tara, why don’t you start us off?” He turned to the older girl.

Tara smiled at waved at Emily, “Hiya, I’m Tara. I’m fifteen and I’ve been here for... gosh... about four years. My favorite thing is any kind of science or social studies.” She finished with an even brighter smile.

Next was the older blonde, “Hey! I’m Penelope, I’m twelve. I’ve been here for four years too! I love princesses!” She grinned.

”JJ.” The little blonde squeaked out, “I’m ten, I’ve been here for almost five years. And I love puppies.” 

Emily just sat there for a moment, everyone staring at her, “What? Oh! I have to go?” Emil pointed at herself, Hotch nodded, “Okay.. well. I’m Emily, thirteen. I’ve been here for about three hours. And I’m fluent in most languages.”

Spencer gawked at her, but Luke tapped his chin to close his mouth. 

The next person was an older boy, “Derek, sixteen. I’ve been here for almost six years. I play football for our high school.” Derek smiled at Emily.

”Spencer.” He spoke softly, fidgeting with his hands, “I’m seven, been here for three years. And um... Quantico’s population in the 2019 census was 524 people.” He squeaked out the last part. None of the other kids seemed to comment on the fact that his fact wasn’t about him and they just moved in, so did Emily.

”Hi, I’m Luke. I’ve been here for five and a half months. And uh, I like to cook.” Luke waved awkwardly. 

”Thank you, everyone. Emily, feel free to ask anyone any questions.” Hotch said.

”Okay.. uh, Spencer, was it?” Emily looked at Spencer who tensed up, but still looked at her, “What were you reading earlier? You seemed real interested.” 

Spencer’s eyes widened, and a small smile twitched on his lips, “ _The Woman in White_ by Wilkie Collins.” 

”No way!” Emily exclaimed, “That’s my favorite book!” 

Spencer’s eyes grew comically wide as he blinked at her, “Really?” 

”Uh, Yeah! My mom used to read it to me all the time!” She smiled.

Spencer smiled back bust stayed silent as he went back to picking at his food.

”Can I ask a question?” JJ asked quietly.

”Of course, kid. Shoot.” Emily said, looking at JJ.

”Are you a princess?” She whispered.

”Uh- no. Sadly not. But my mom was a very respected woman, I was more like a duchess.” Emily smiled and winked as JJ looked at her, amazed. 

”Wow.” She whispered.

At that moment, Aaron knew he wouldn’t be making any calls that night.

_“Every child comes with the message that God is not yet discouraged of man.” -Rabindranath Tagore_


	3. to be loved

_”Hugs can do great amounts of good, especially for children.” -Princess Diana_

The night went by smoothly, the next morning was a Monday. Hotch made French toast whole Emily helped him cut up some fruit for breakfast. Emily watched as Tara taught Penelope to braid on JJ’s hair, who was currently fiddling with Spencer’s mop of hair. 

Emily watched as Spencer chewed on his French Bread happily, flipping through a thick book, Clooney sat chewing on a bone next to him. She smiled softly and the sweet scene of the kids before it was interrupted by Derek and Luke stumbling down the stairs. 

”Well, if it isn’t the sleeping beauties.” Tara quipped, tossing a strawberry into her mouth.

”Derek’s alarm didn’t go off!” Luke whined.

”You have your own alarm, Luke.” Hotch said.

”Yeah, but it’s unplugged. Using Derek’s saves power therefore I’m the sole reason your electric bills aren’t as expensive.” Luke stated, sliding onto a stool to dig into some toast, Roxy pawing his leg asking for some.

Spencer grunted, “I don’t think that’s how-“ 

“-Spence, just let him believe it.” Emily smiled proudly when Hotch covered a laugh with a cough. 

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. Hotch smiled at the group of kids before checking his watch.

”Okay! Kids it’s school time! Der, you know the drill, you, Tara and Luke get to school, you’ll pick up Emily, Spence, Jayje and Penelope after.” Derek nodded and the three high school students grabbed their bags and headed to the silver SUV in the driveway, “Emily, Penelope, Jayje and Spence, go ahead to my car, Spence which collar do you want Clooney to have?” Spencer squeaked in excitement and ran to a hook that held a bunch of colorful collars and leashes, grabbing a dark green one.

”That’s an awesome collar, Spencer!” Emily smiled, Spencer returned the smile as he hooked it around Clooney’s neck.

”It matches the green on his work vest!” Spencer smiled.

”Pink goes with his work vest, too!” JJ argued.

”Yeah!” Penelope cheered in support of JJ’s comment, Spencer just scrunched his nose. 

Hotch smiled as he herded the three middle schoolers to his car.

Emily asked. ”So, Spence, Jayje What grades are you guys in?” JJ smiled and held up five fingers. 

”Seventh! Like you!” Spencer smiled widely.

Emily raised a brow and looked to Hotch, “He’s skipped a few grades. He’s technically at a high school level, but high schoolers are ruthless enough with 15 year olds.” Hotch said, Emily just nodded in understanding, claiming into the sleek, black car.

* * *

Emily knew it would be strange coming to school as a new student right after spring break, people reuniting while she just took back and watch. 

The school day went by slow, that is, until the end of the day when she heard barking come from the schoolyard. Emily took off, sprinting through the hall, ignoring the warnings from the teachers wondering the halls. 

She was right to run in the direction of the barking. She saw Clooney, standing over Spencer, who had curled into himself, and barking at some bigger kids who were attempting to wack at the dog’s legs with a stick.

” _Hey!_ ” Emily called, grabbing the older boys’ attention, “What the hell are you doing with my brother?” 

”Brother? _Please_ , the freak’s been in foster care his whole life.” The blonde boy tried to hit Clooney again.

” _And?_ That _freak_ is my brother. So back the fuck off.” Emily snapped.

”Oh, the bitch has a bark! But does she bite?” The red head laugh and lunged for her.

Emily grabbed the red head’s arm and knees him in the crotch before pushing him on the ground, pinning his arm to his back, making him cry out.

”Yeah, this bitch bites. _Hard._ ” She hissed into his ear, she twisted his arm again before letting him go, “Don’t let me catch you fucking with Spencer again, got it?” She hissed at the two boys, who nodded and ran off, tails between her legs.

Before she got a chance to brush off her jeans, she was rammed into and wrapped in a hug, and slobbery licks on her finger tips.

”Thank you.” Spencer whispered. Emily wrapped her arms around the curly head of hair pressed against her stomach. 

”Oh Em Gee!” Penelope exclaimed, rushing over to wrap her arms around her two foster siblings, “Emily, you were so brave! I would have never been able to do that! JJ might have been able to, but she’s still a baby! Wow! Best foster sister ever! But don’t tell Tara or Jayje that!” Penelope rambled.

”Let’s go, I bet Derek is waiting for us.” Emily brushes off the complement, squatting down to wipe the fresh tears off of Spencer’s face with her thumbs. Then leading the two younger kids to the front of the middle school.

Derek was standing in front of his car with his arms crossed in the middle school parking lot when he saw them. Emily had hoisted Spencer onto her back and Penelope was happily swinging Clooney’s leash back and forth and she rambled to Emily, who just smiled and nodded. 

Tara was the first to spot the raw redness of Spencer’s cheek, climbing out of the front seat to rush to them, “What happened?” She asked and Spencer climbed off Emily’s back and let him self be lifted and placed on Tara’s hip. 

”Those eighth grade jerks were picking on him again and were trying to hit Clooney but Emily kicked their butts!” Penelope cheered, almost dropping Clooney’s leash. 

”Really?” Derek raised his brow at Emily who just shrugged, before he could say anything, Luke walked over, JJ perched on his hip much like how Spencer was with Tara. 

”What’s going on?” Luke asked, seeing Spencer’s raw face.

”Emily kicked some ass, apparently.” Derek laughed before leading his foster siblings to his truck, securing Spencer, Penelope and JJ into the very back of the car. 

”And here I was, thinking you were the most mellow of all the ladies. I’m impressed, Emily.” Luke nodded at Emily after they climbed into the car. 

”Wait till Hotch hears about this!” Penelope cheered. 

* * *

When they got home, Derek took it upon himself to make sure that Spencer wasn’t hurt, Roxy willing to be his nurse. Emily settled on the couch with JJ and watched as Luke patted Clooney’s belly and baby talked to him. 

”Aren’t you not supposed to let service dogs?” Emily asked.

”When they’re on duty, yeah. At school the only person allowed to love on Clooney is Spence, but at home he’s our baby!” Luke cooed at Clooney who’s tail was thumping against the hardwood floor. Roxy has apparently heard the baby talk and abandoned her position as nurse in order to get ear rubs from the teenage boy laying on the floor.

Emily just laughed as Roxy attacked Luke’s face with slobbery kisses. 

Hotch came through the door close to 6:30, the kids had settled down by then. Homework was done and a long forgotten movie was playing on low volume while the kids spoke quietly to each other. 

“Hotch!” Penelope squealed and she shot up from her hot pink beanbag that she had dragged downstairs from her room. She rushed to Hotch and hugged the man’s legs. 

”Hey, Penny!” Hotch greeted with the same amount of enthusiasm.

”Hotch, we gotta keep Emmy, okay? She kicked bully butt today!” She smiled. 

“Oh, really?” Hotch looked up at the older girl, who blushed.

”These eighth grade jerks were picking on Spence and trying to hit Clooney so I told them off. Might’ve used some expletives, and might have pinned one of the guys to get my point across.”

”And kneed him in the no-no spot!” Penelope giggled.

”That too...” Emily rubbed the back of her neck.

”And she called me her brother.” Spencer said shyly.

Hotch’s brow raised even higher, and impressed look coving his face, “Well, Emily. I hope you know not to resort to that kind of confrontation again. However; your compassion and bravery to confront older boys because they were attacking your foster brother has proven you’re a respectable and kind person and sister. Thank you for standing up for Spence.” 

”He would’ve done the same for me.” Emily just shrugged.

”Well, to celebrate Emily’s first day of school and her bravery, Emily gets to choose dinner.” Hotch smiled.

The kids all turned to Emily, who just smiled, “Mac and Cheese sounds great right about now.” 

The living room erupted into cheers. 

_ “The mildest, drowsiest sister has been known to turn tiger if her sibling is in trouble.” -Clara Ortega _


	4. brotherly love doesn’t even begin to describe it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, it’s just a bit of a filler with some cute interactions between the boys and Emily.

_“What strange creatures brothers are!” – Jane Austen_

Emily had always thought of herself as a cat person, this is until the day she watch Clooney bring Spencer down from a panic attack when they were home alone. 

She had been unable to stop Spencer from tanking at his hair and screaming when she reached for him. Clooney has rushed over when he noticed the boy was in distress and went to work. It started with a paw on the boy’s leg, which Spencer quickly swatted away, making Clooney whine. 

But Clooney was persistent, moving quickly to nudge his wet nose against Spencer’s cheek, kissing his face with little whines. Soon Spencer’s cries had turned into sniffles, his skinny arms wrapped tightly around the dogs neck, running his fingers through the thick fur. 

“Thank you, Clooney. Good boy.” Spencer whispered, he blinked up at Emily with his red-rimmed eyes, “I’m sorry. Emmy.” He muttered and whipped his eyes. 

”Hey, it’s okay. You can’t help it.” She hushed and moved forward, “can I touch you, Spence?” She asked cautiously. Before she could catch and answer Spencer and wrapped himself around Emily, legs and arms latching around the girl’s body. 

”Thanks for not hitting me.” He muttered into her shoulder.

”I wouldn’t _never._ ” She shushed, rubbing Spencer’s back, swaying him back and forth.

”Well, well.” Emily could hear the smile in Derek’s voice. 

”Hey, the girls get to the sleepover okay?” Emily asked.

”A weekend with uncle David and Aunt Krystall was much needed. Krystall always brings out the _glamour_ in Penny.” Luke smiled and tossed his non-existent long hair.

”And Tara always loved picking David’s brain about his books.” Derek smiled, “it sucks that you didn’t want to go. You would love Dave.”

Emily shrugged, “I’m taking advantage of the less full house and exploring Quantico with you guys instead.” 

”We _are_ great company.” Spencer smiled. 

“That you are! Best brothers in the whole world, too!” Emily smiled at Spencer, who was still cuddled up to her. 

Spencer smiled and giggled at that. 

”So, where to first?” Emily asked. 

”Well, Spence always liked the National Museum of the Marine Corps, so we’ll drop by there for an hour or two. Then we’re meeting Hotch of lunch at the Academy. Then maybe take Clooney and Roxy for a walk in the park.” Derek said, spinning his keys around his finger. 

”Let’s hit it, then.” Emily smiled, Spencer called Clooney, who pranced over to the group. 

”Today is gonna be great!” Spencer cheered. 

* * *

Emily walked slowly behind the boys, taking in the museum. Spencer was perched up on Luke’s shoulder, waving at all of the employees, who greeted him by _name_.

Derek smiled over his shoulder, “told you he loved this place.” Emily just laughs. 

Emily had only seen Spencer’s wide grin in passing, having only lived with her new family for about a week. But now, seeing the seven year old wearing a bright grin that was so wide she was sure his cheeks were aching, pointing out things and reciting the plaques or random facts to Luke. Clooney pranced happily behind Luke and Spencer, looking up at Spencer while Luke held his leash loosely.

”It’s a beautiful museum.” Emily told Derek as they climbed back into his car to go to the Academy.

”The museum was opened on November 10, 2006. It quickly became one of the biggest tourist attractions in the state of Virginia and welcomes over 500,000 people annually.” Spencer quipped as Luke strapped him into the car seat. 

”That’s awesome, Spence.” Emily smiled. 

”Okay! To the academy!” Derek exclaimed and put the car into reverse. 

”Let’s go see Hotch!” Spencer cheered.

Emily’s heart might melt. Clooney got his own visitor pass. Spencer had clipped it on his collar and smiled brightly when the dog’s tail thumped. 

“Good boy.” He had muttered, patting Clooney’s head. 

Emily and Derek walked in front of the group of 4, “Hey, Derek? Spencer said something really weird earlier.”

”What did he say?” 

”After he had a panic attack, he thanked me for not _hitting_ him. What’s that about?” Emily asked.

”Spencer’s old foster home... they were sure how to handle his meltdowns or panic attacks, so they’d hit him until he’d stop screamin’. As fucked up as it is, a lot of us have stories like it.” Derek explained, glancing over his shoulder at Spencer, who was messing with Luke’s curly hair, ”None of us came from the best situations. Maybe, if you decide you like it here, you’ll learn them.” 

”Yeah... maybe.” Emily smiled.

_“My siblings are my best friends.” – America Ferrera_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I’ve actually been to the National Museum of the Marine Corps! If any of y’all are Virginia locals and haven’t been I highly recommend it. I’m from NC but I’m really hoping to take the time to go again soon.  
> —————  
> I apologize about being so late on this update. If any of you live in America or have seen the news the past few days, George Floyd was murdered by police officers in broad daylight in Minneapolis and I’ve been trying my best to support the black lives matter movement through this tough time so I haven’t had much time to write. (Ps: happy pride!)


	5. JJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter!!! I’m really sorry it’s more of a filler than anything!!!

_“Childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun; not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul.” - Dave Pelzer_

It was a few weeks after Emily’s day with the boys when the true colors of her foster siblings started to shine through. It was a cool evening, so Hotch had opened the back door and windows to let a fresh breeze whisk itself through the downstairs of the house. Emily was lounging on the couch with Spencer and Clooney, a book between them and Emily’s fingers resting in Spencer’s hair. Luke and Derek were in the back yard with JJ throwing a football back and forth, Emily could easily hear their laughs echoing through the house. 

Emily never understood why they portrayed families as such happy and domestic things when she was younger, her parents were cold, and hardly ever around. But now, as she sits in the living room with Spencer in her lap reading as she ran her fingers through his hair, Emily finally understood. 

But even the happiest of families have downsides, for the Hotchner household, it was PTSD riddled kids. 

It must have been routine for the kids to make their way to where screaming and crying came from. Because the moment a scream ripped through the house, startling Emily out of her blissful peace, Spencer climbed out of her lap, making his way to the back yard, grabbing paper towels from the kitchen on the way.

Emily watched carefully as Spencer made his way through the back doors and into the yard, where Tara and Penelope had wrapped JJ into a tight hug. The boys, minus Spencer, kept a far distance from the small girl and watched helplessly as their sister cried. Spencer rushed forward, kneeling down in front of the girls, slowly using his fingers to wipe the tears off of JJ’s face with his tiny thumbs. When the tears kept falling, the little boy ripped off one of the paper towels and dabbed JJ’s eyes while coping softly. 

Emily slowly made her way over to the boys, “what’s going on.” 

“PTSD episode, we all have ‘em. Jayje’s are usually the worst.” Luke explained quietly. 

“Isn’t she a little... you know-“ Emily tried to find a way to word it without sounding rude.

”Young? Absolutely. But the foster care system fucked us over. And I’m sure it’s not fair to say, we were lucky enough to end up with Hotch and a lot of foster families are amazing but us? We got the short end of the stick.” Luk said, watching as Tara pulled JJ and Spencer into a tight hug. 

Emily hummed, watching how Tara and Penelope handled JJ with such care, analyzing every move so she could help the next time it happened. 

“We always think we’re ready, but god it hurts every time.” Derek muttered. 

“Yeah. I get that.” Emily said, _how often did this happen?_

_ “I think repressing what happened is what saved me in my childhood. I was able to use my imagination to create happy events, but a little girl can carry only so much on her own.”- Erin Merryn _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back! it’s been a while, how are you all?


End file.
